1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover structure that can cover a portion to be covered containing terminals and the like that are mounted onto various electronic equipment such as a digital camera. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for mounting the cover structure onto an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging devices such as a digital camera and a video camera are provided with various terminals such as a power supply terminal that can be connected to an AC adapter for supplying commercial power and a communication terminal that makes communication possible by being connected to other electronic equipment such as a personal computer via a cable. Many of these terminals can be covered with a cover body since a malfunction may occur if extraneous substances such as dust become attached.
Generally, as for the configurations of a cover structure, there are a cover structure in which the cover body completely separates from the electronic equipment when the cover body is in a state where terminals are exposed (opened state) and a cover structure in which a part of the cover body is connected to the electronic equipment in the opened state. JP 2002-110284 A and JP 2005-228756 A disclose cover structures in which a part of a cover body is connected to the electronic equipment in the opened state.
FIG. 7A is a perspective view of a conventional digital camera. A digital camera 101 shown in FIG. 7A is an example of electronic equipment. The digital camera 101 is provided with a release button 102, a display portion 103 and a cover body 104. The release button 102 accepts a photographing operation by a user. The display portion 103 can display an image taken with an image sensor. The cover body 104 can cover a terminal portion where, for example, a communication terminal is disposed. When the cover body 104 is in a closed state as shown in FIG. 7A, a user places his/her finger on a projecting portion 141 and pulls in the direction indicated by an arrow A. Consequently, the closed state can be shifted to a state where a cover portion 144 and a casing 111 (described below) are disengaged (not shown). The cover body 104 is retained on the digital camera 101 via a shaft portion 142. Next, by rotating the cover body 104 for example, approximately 90 degrees about a shaft portion 142 as an axis, the state can be shifted to the opened state where terminals are exposed (not shown). When the cover body 104 is shifted from the opened state to the closed state as shown in FIG. 7A, a lug portion 145a formed on the top of a cover portion 144 (described below with reference to FIG. 9A) is engaged with an engaged portion of the casing 111 (not shown). Next, a lug portion 145b formed on the bottom of the cover portion 144 (described below with reference to FIG. 9A) is engaged with an engaged portion of the casing 111 (not shown).
When the cover body 104 is shifted from the opened state to the closed state, the operation is generally performed based on the above procedure. However, the closing operation is not always performed based on the above procedure. For example, there is a case where a user tries to close the cover body 104 by engaging the lug portion 145b formed on the bottom of the cover portion 144 (see FIG. 9A) with the engaged portion of the casing 11 first. FIG. 7B shows a state where the lug portion 145b is engaged with the engaged portion of the casing 111. It is possible to shift from this state to the closed state by pressing the cover portion 144 in the direction indicated by an arrow B. However, when such a closing procedure is taken, the shaft portion 142 comes into contact with a part of the casing 111, and as a result, the cover body 104 may not be closed smoothly.
FIG. 8A is a cross-sectional view of a line U-U in FIG. 7B. FIG. 8B is a cross-sectional view of a line V-V in FIG. 8A. FIG. 8C is a cross-sectional view of a line W-W in FIG. 8A. FIG. 9A is a perspective view of a back side of the cover body 104. FIG. 9B is a perspective view of relevant parts showing a configuration of an end portion 143 and its vicinity.
As shown in FIGS. 8A to 8C, the casing 111 of the digital camera 101 is provided with an opening portion 112, an opening portion 113 and a bearing portion 114. The opening portion 112, for example, exposes a communication terminal. The bearing portion 114 is formed with a circular arc of constant curvature and is able to hold the shaft portion 142. The opening portion 113 is formed in order to connect the bearing portion 114 to the outside.
As shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, on the back of the cover body 104, the shaft portion 142 is provided standing in a substantially perpendicular direction relative to that back surface. A cross-section shape of the shaft portion 142 is formed to be a perfect circle as shown in FIG. 9B. The shaft portion 142 is fitted loosely in the bearing portion 114 so as to be movable in its axial direction, and accordingly, a shaft diameter f is made slightly smaller than an inner diameter e of the bearing portion 114. At the end of the shaft portion 142, an end portion 143 having a shaft diameter whose size is larger than the shaft diameter f of the shaft portion 142 is formed integrally.
FIG. 10A is a cross-sectional view of the cover body 104 in the closed state. FIG. 10B is a cross-sectional view of the cover body 104 in the state as shown in FIG. 7B.
However, with the above conventional configuration, there are no ways to restrict the shaft portion 142 loosely fitted in the bearing portion 114 from moving in the direction of the opening portion 113. Thus, when the cover body 104 is to be closed by being pressed in the direction indicated by the arrow B from a state as shown in FIG. 10B, an end of the shaft portion 142 faces obliquely upward, and consequently, the end portion 143 may come into contact with a surface 111a that is a part of the opening portion 113. If the end portion 143 comes into contact with the surface 111a, the cover body 104 comes to a halt in a position between the opened and closed state, and a terminal portion 115 cannot be covered properly with the cover body 104. Furthermore, in a state where the end portion 143 is in contact with the surface 111a, if excessive force is exerted onto the cover body 104 in a closing direction, the shaft portion 142 may be deformed and damaged.